


First

by Armini_Donut



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: First Date, Fluff and Humor, Fukase is loud as hell, M/M, Piko struggles with emotions and taste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armini_Donut/pseuds/Armini_Donut
Summary: A continuation of my 'To you, with love.'Fukase and Piko finally went on their first date, but it didn't go as straightforward as most would think.





	1. First Date

_He was too beautiful._  
The way he sipped cautiously from his straw and batted his eyes.  
Fukase swore he could get lost in them forever.

A soft snicker broke him from his hypnosis.

"Fukase, you're staring."

"Oh, shit-. I just-. I'm so sorry, you're just so-"

"So?"

"So..So _wow_." The words escaped him as he exhaled. The V4 averted his gaze as Piko continued to snicker at him some more.

Ah, dammit. He had messed up, hadn't he? They haven't even been here ten minutes yet.

Piko leaned forward on the table, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand. His eyes never left Fukase, leaving the younger Loid feeling small and vulnerable.

"Hmm.." Humming, Piko quickly looked the other over before reaching forward. He plucked a chip from the bowl in between them before reaching for the salt shaker. He sprinkled some onto his chip before taking a bite. He spoke, food tucked in the pocket of his cheek. "You're cute."

Piko seemed so shameless in everything he did. He practically radiated self-confidence. Here Fukase was, thinking this guy would be just a little bit stuck up and a freak for table manners, and yet... Oh. He was doing the salt thing again.

"You like that?"

Piko's hands paused. "My chip?"

"The salt?"

"Oh. The salt." His sentence ended with a soft crunch. "Mmn. It's good. I like how it tastes. Can't taste things much unless the flavor is pretty prominent."

Well, that makes sense, but..

"No wonder you're so salty."

Piko froze, batting his eyes once more in shock. He stared at Fukase, dumbfounded. "Pardon?"

"It's—. It's a joke. You always act so salty when I see you around and here you are, literally eating salt with a side of corn chip."

Brows furrowed, Piko looked down at the chips and salt shaker. Fukase said it was a joke, but it was a struggle to try and understand the humor. Pouting, he looked up at him. "Is the reason you look like a little demon because you're closer to hell? Y'know, being short as fuck and all."

It was Fukase's turn to stare, speechless. However, his silence didn't last long. He laughed, loudly at that. People at the other tables around them paused in their conversations to look at the source of the noise.

Piko tilted his head. Why was he laughing? He was trying to insult him, dammit. It only seemed fair.

"Y-Y'know.." Fukase wiped the tears that built up in the corners of his eyes, "You might be right."

"I..am?"

"Yeah— I mean, it would make sense—that was also just really funny. I wasn't expecting that."

Fukase was so confusing. Piko hadn't been lying when he said he was cute, but now talking to him one on one...He was very strange. Strange in a way that made Piko want to keep him around. He wanted to learn why he was such a loud, cheerful fellow. What was there to be so happy about all the time?

Piko eyed their waitress out of the corner of his eye. A soft sigh left him as she placed their orders in front of them. Refilling Piko's water, she went on her way. Fukase didn't even have a chance to take a bite of his enchilada before Piko spoke his name. It sounded nice. He should do it more often.

"Fukase?"

He paused, mouth open ready to accept his bite. "Mm?"

Piko shamelessly reached over with another corn chip in hand, swiping it through his refried beans and fried rice. Fukase almost wanted to complain, but Piko's smirk, while he chewed, made him forget everything that came to mind.

"Go out with me?"

Fukase slowly looked around. "Are we not out right now?"

"I meant again."

"Oh—. Again? Really?"

"Mhm."

"Fuck _yes._ "


	2. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First kiss of many. Fukase needs a nap after all of what Piko laid on him.

Their first kiss was one that led to many. Trapped between Piko's door and the taller loid's chest, Piko's arms snuggly embraced the redhead as their lips met for the fifth time, sixth time, seventh.. Fukase practically melted, giving in and allowing Piko to devour him bit by bit. When they finally parted, breathless and happily sated, the both of them couldn't help but grin at each other. Neither of them were quite sure what led them to this moment, but they had no complaints.

They had just walked out of the theater, hands linked together as they had been for about an hour now. Once Fukase had gained the courage to initiate Piko accepted and refused to let him go.

Now, their third date was coming to an end, Piko's laugh sounded like wind chimes against the current storm rolling in. He was reciting scenes he found the most humorous, but Fukase was entranced by the tone of his voice rather than the words he was speaking.

He'd never be able to get over how such a pretty face matched up to such a beautifully rich sound. He couldn't help but notice how it dipped when he was sad or raised itself to the rooftops when he was overly excited. The way it met comfortably in the middle and breathed life into almost every song that he sang.

Piko's lips were still moving, but Fukase was in too deep to realize that he had stopped talking about the movie and was now trying to get his attention.

"What was your favourite part? ..Fuka? Fukase."

Fukase didn't snap back to reality - ~~oh, there goes gravity~~ \- until Piko gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Fuka, you're doing it again."

"Huh--?"

"Staring..?"

"Oh...Sorry. I just..Y'know..Hmmn.."

Rolling his eyes, Piko pulled him closer, placing an arm around the other's shoulders.

"Maybe you should start taking pictures. I've heard that they last longer."

"God, can I-? Can you just—send me like a snapchat or something of you talking?"

"Me talking?"

"I swear your voice is the most therapeutic thing I've ever heard."

"Fuka.."

Approaching the car, Fukase dipped out from under Piko's arm to open the driver side door for him once he saw the headlights flash indicating that it had been unlocked remotely. The V2 gave him a pleased grin and smooched his cheek before he got inside.

Fukase's heart swelled.

The car ride home was what led Fukase to walk Piko back to his bedroom-, their hands once again locked with each other, and the walk back led into a familiar silence as they approached the door and stood before it. It seemed neither of them knew what to say when it was time to part ways. Fukase had tried to offer Piko a soft smile, a bow of the head, and a soft goodnight, but Piko's hand kept his captive.

He tugged him closer, a force that Fukase couldn't object to, and pulled the smaller Loid into a hug. The whispered words of 'kiss me' were too tempting to ignore.

Though, Fukase didn't think he'd end up in this position. No offense to Piko, but in his unspoken fantasies, he was the one in charge not him—but the way Piko held him just felt so right he couldn't bring himself to try and challenge the situation.

Now they were just gazing at each other, Piko's hand moving to cup Fukase's cheek.

"May I ask a weird question?"

"I'm all for weird."

"..Be my boyfriend?"

Fukase's eyes widened. "Wait-..you mean it?"

"Did..it not sound sincere..?"

"No, I just—" He gently pushed at Piko's chest to put some space in between the both of them, but the action caused a look of hurt to appear on the taller's face.

Fukase audibly gasped.

"No, Piko—Angel, baby, sweetheart--don't think that please. Whatever you're thinking, stop it. I'd love to. I'll gladly be yours, I told you in my letter—I just..I'm so shocked."

"Shocked?"

"Well—Yeah, I mean..Have you seen me?"

Piko scowled. "I'm not blind, Fukase."

"Okay, yeah, I would hope not—but like.. m e. I'm just so.."

"Do you really want this or not?"

The words shut down the redhead's sad attempt at self-destruction.

"I really do mean it, Piko. I'd marry you on the spot if you'd let me."

"Well.." Piko bit his lip, snickering, "One step at a time."

"Right, Right. Nice and slow."

Nodding his head, Piko pulled him close once more, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Fuka sighed, tightly embracing his waist and resting his head on his chest.   
A comfortable silence moved in as they took the time to enjoy each other's warmth.

"Fuka.."

"Mhm?"

"This might be terrible timing, but I actually need to tell you something. I probably should've told you a lot sooner.."

What a weird tone of voice he had. It made Fukase feel anxious.

"Oh..Yeah, okay?" The V4 pulled back just a little, looking up at him. "What's up, buttercup?"

The question earned him a kiss on his X marked nose and a faint, nervous smile.

"I um...Please don't get mad— but I have a son."

"Oh.."

_Shit._

Not even officially dating yet for five minutes and things already got weird.


End file.
